Derek's Sister
by pdlover56
Summary: Derek is Chief and married to Meredith, and one day, he can't stop thinking about Noah Hawk, his childhood neighbour. Noah is living her life as surgeon so she decides to go see Derek. What happens when Noah sees new Derek, and a flame sparks? Please R/R
1. Visitor

**Derek's "Sister"**

**Chapter 1- Visitor**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters

**A/N:** When you see ********* it is changing from Derek to Noah.

Italics are flashbacks.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Derek!" pleaded Amelia. _

"_Come play knights and princesses with us. You and Mark can be knights, and we can be princesses." Noah pleaded with puppy dog eyes._

"_I don't think so," said Derek as he started to head toward the house._

"_Why don't we?" said Mark as he took Amelia and Noah's open invitation._

"_PLEASE!" pleaded Noah as she grabbed onto Derek's hand._

"_Okay Noah," said Derek as he let Noah pull him back to the rest of the crew. Noah really had a thing for getting Derek to do what she wished of him._

_Then they played knights and princesses until all hours of the night..._

Derek sat in his office and continued to think about Noah Hawk. She was still so young when he married Addison, and now she was out living her own life. That rambunctious kid was probably out there somewhere making someone's life better, which pretty much involved just being herself.

*********

"Push to two-seventy!" yelled Noah from the ER. Her patient was dying, but she wouldn't let that happen. The shock came and Noah jumped a bit, but was too focused on the patient to care.

"Come on, Jamie, Don't leave us!" she cried, but not in a sad tone. Then young Jamie's eyes fluttered open and Noah felt a sigh of relief.

Noah fell back in a sigh of relief, her patient didn't die. "Okay now Jamie, were going to take you to the OR because there is a booboo that we have to fix."

Jamie nodded her head; she couldn't speak because there was a tube down her throat. Noah wheeled her to the OR.

*********

"Hey," said Meredith as she simply walked into Derek's office.

Derek was sitting in his desk, still thinking about Noah. "Derek?"

"Yeah," Derek said, startled, "Oh, hi."

"Okay, what's up?" demanded Meredith. She could tell that Derek's mind had been wandering.

"Nothing," Derek replied, "I was just thinking about a... surgery."

"You haven't done a surgery in a while," Meredith said, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he replied again, "I have to go do some chief stuff."

Then Derek walked out of his office, leaving Meredith simply stunned at what had just happened.

**********

"He will be so happy James," said Noah as she packed a few last things in her suitcase.

"I know," said James, "But do you really have to leave Vancouver?"

"I'm only going to Seattle," she said, "For a friend, you sometimes act like my boyfriend."

"I am, and will never be your boyfriend;" James smiled, "We already crossed, and re-crossed that bridge."

"I know," said Noah who couldn't help but think about what happened better her a James when he told her he loved her. Noah thought they were just friends, and wanted to keep it that way.

"But are you sure about driving?" James asked. Noah smiled, he was always do worried.

"Of course," laughed Noah, "It's only like 2 hours away, and I will call you every night from Derek and Addison's house. I promise."

Little did Noah know that they had broken up, gotten back together, and broke up again. She also never heard of Meredith Grey, or even knew that Meredith and Derek were married.

*********

Derek went back to his office after Meredith left. He felt really bad about what had happened, but he couldn't find her around the hospital. So he decided that he would page her to his office.

"What's the problem?" Meredith said as she entered Derek's office for the second time.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry about what happened earlier," he apologized, "I was just thinking about my old neighbour."

"Oh, okay," said Meredith as her and Derek kissed passionately.

*********

"Dr. Derek Shepherd please," said Noah at the administration office at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"You mean Chief Shepherd," said the women at the administrative office.

"Derek's Chief?" Noah whispered under her breath, "Yes, Thank you."

Noah headed to Derek's office.


	2. A Fresh Face

Chapter Two- A Fresh Face

Noah was very confused. The hospital was so big; she had no idea where she would ever find Derek. She saw some residents and decided to ask them about where Derek was.

"Hi," said Noah timidly, "Could you direct me to Chief Shepherd's office, I'm new here." The words chief shepherd made her giggle as they rolled off her tongue.

"Oh," said the Chinese girl in front of her, "Well, you can start your day of by doing charts." Then she handed he about seven binders of paper.

"Okay," said Noah, "But where is Chief Shepherd's office."

"Down the hall to the right," said the girl with the orange-brown hair.

"Thank you," said Noah as she walked away and heard someone mutter intern, "Actually, I'm an attending."

Their jaws dropped.

***********

Derek was in his office when a strange girl with short dark brown hair walked in. "Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Derek," Noah cried holding back the tears, "It's me, Noah, Noah Hawk."

"Noah," said Derek as he immediately stood up and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in forever," At that exact moment the brown-orange hair girl walked by and glared- "What are you doing with charts?"

"Some residents gave them to me," she said, "They thought that I was an intern."

"Well you certainly don't look like one," Derek said as he admired how grown up she was, "You have become such a women."

"Thanks Der," said Noah as she started to admire different things in his office, "Cool, a basketball net!"

"It was put there just for you," said Derek as he started to think about a childhood memory.

"_I Didn't Make the Team!" shouted Noah as she threw the basketball at Derek's net, "My friend made the B-team and I am four times better than her!"_

"_Calm down No," said Derek, "You will make the team next year."_

"_No I won't because I am not trying out for the team next year!"Noah cried as she shot a three pointer at the net and it went in._

"_Wow," said Derek, "With that talent you should have made the team. They were stupid to cut you."_

"_I know," said Noah as she finally calmed down, "It's their loss."_

_The Next Year_

"_Derek," Noah shouted happily, "I went to tryouts and they asked me, did you tryout last year, and I was like yeah you cut me, and she was like you're really good. Guess what Derek, I MADE THE A-TEAM!"_

"_Awe, No, I'm so proud of you!" Derek smiled as he hugged her._

"Awe thanks Der," said Noah, "You know, I don't have anywhere to stay and I was wondering until I found an apartment, could I stay with you?"

"Yeah, for sure," said Derek with glee, "You are welcome to stay at our house."

"Cool," Noah said, "Well I better get going, need to meet a few new faces, make some friends."

"I will hold a meeting," said Derek, "Everyone will know that my new sister is in town. Then he hugged her.

"So, Derek how's Addison?" asked Noah.

"Addison is in LA," said Derek, "And I suppose she is doing okay."

"Oh is she there on a business trip?" Noah asked, "Because I was kind of excited to see her and your guy's big house."

"Noah," Derek said sternly, "Addison and I are divorced."

"What?"


	3. Inroductions

Chapter Three- Introductions

"The nerve of that slut," said Noah furiously after Derek told her everything. She then though of the time when Mark called her and said that he was having a kid, but she didn't know that it was with Addison.

"_I'm going to be a Dad!" Mark cheered on the phone to Noah._

"_Oh, Mark," Noah replied, "I'm so happy for you."_

"_You told me I was going to be a great Dad," he said, "And now I get to be one!"_

"_Your kid is going to be the happiest kid in the world," Noah smiled, "Anyway, I have to go back to work, See yeah!"_

_Mark never called Noah again._

"Look, it's not that bad," Derek replied

"And glare girl is your girlfriend?" Noah interrupted.

"Her name is Meredith," said Derek as he gently shook his head at her.

"So you're married to Marybeth," said Noah, "Where is Mark, when I get a hold of him he is dead meat!"

"Noah, calm down, me and Mark are friends," Derek said.

"Oh My Gosh," Noah cried, "You are friends with the guy who slept with your wife. You are seriously crazy Der!"

"I'm not crazy, I'm just happy," Derek said, "Everything is going good, and now that you are here, it's even better."

"Awe Der," Noah sighed, looking at her watch, "We have to go, and we don't want to be missing the meeting, after all, you called it."

"Come on, Noah," said Derek as they both went up to the meeting.

********

"Okay everyone," announced Derek from the staircase, "This is Noah Hawk, the new attending here at Seattle Grace. I want you treat her with respect, like you would do me."

"Okay, that's enough Der," Noah interrupted, "As he said, I'm Noah Hawk, paediatric surgeon. For now it's Dr. Hawk, but when I get to know you guys better, it becomes Noah. So respect me, and you might get in on some of the coolest surgeries in your life."

"Noah," Derek said, "There's some friends I want you to meet."

Then Derek pulled Noah down from the staircase, and they headed toward a bunch of residents and attendings.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins," said the petite blond girl, "And this is Callie Torres." Then she pointed to a girl with long dark hair.

"How about I introduce you," said Derek as he pulled Noah away from Callie and Arizona.

"This is Alex Karev," said Derek. All Noah thought was buzz cut.

"Richard Webber," Nice guy. He replied with a simple nice to meet you and Noah felt more like part of the family here.

"Miranda Bailey," Tough, but she would break her down.

"Christina Yang," False accuser.

"April Kepner," Definitely had a thing for Derek.

"Reed Adamson," Fire head.

"Charles Percy," Had something for Reed.

"Teddy Altman," Nice person, she assumed.

"Meredith Grey," Derek emphasized the Meredith. Noah lipped, I don't care.

"Mark Sloan," Noah frowned. Just the thought of him and Addison made her want to throw up! She remembered when she was little, how Mark had saved her.

"_Mark!" Noah called from the top of the Wilson's really high tree, "Help!"_

_Mark heard Noah's call because he was outside raking leaves, "Hold on Noah!"_

"_Please, help me Mark!" Noah cried, the tears were pouring down her face as she noticed her foot stuck in the tree._

"_Okay, Noah," said Mark calmly, "You just need to slip your foot out and then just jump into my arms."_

"_I can't!" Noah cried loudly._

"_Yes you can, Noah," said Mark, "Now just slip your foot out and jump." Noah did what he told her to do and landed safely in his arms, "See, now was that so bad?"_

"_No," Noah smiled, "Thank you, Mark. You are going to make a great Dad one day."_

_Mark smiled._

"How's my little sister doing?" Mark asked, giving her a pat on the head.

"Fine," she said, "Until I got to you."

"Feisty," said the next guy. He was tanned and very, very good looking.

"And this is Jackson Avery." Hot, very hot.

"Hey," Jackson replied.

Then Noah whispered in Derek's ear, "I found my first resident."


	4. Feel Free to Call Me Noah

**Chapter Four- Feel Free to Call Me Noah**

**Please review this story. More reviews, more chapters. Oh, and can you take the poll to pick if Noah should be with Jackson or Derek. I can't decide who to choose. So I decided to leave it up to my readers.**

Noah giggled. She was now in the elevator, all alone, with Jackson. She only thought of one thing that she wanted to do. She giggled again, thinking about the time she caught Derek and Addison.

_Noah was in the guest room at Mrs. Shepherd's house. It was Christmas so she had invited her to diner and to spend time with them on Christmas morning._

_Noah had just hit adulthood, and when she lied in the guest room's bed, she couldn't stop thinking of what Derek had got her._

_Sp Noah simply decided to go into Derek's room and beg him to tell her. She was very impatient when she was younger._

"_Derek," said Noah as she opened the door to where Derek and Addison were sleeping. They didn't answer._

"_Derek," Noah said as she snuck her head into the room, "Oh My Gosh!"_

"_Noah!" Addison cried, "What are you doing?"_

"_Getting out of here," Noah said as she closed the door. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. _

_Derek hung his head then fell back onto his pillow. Then Noah yelled, "It's Christmas, time to give love, not make it!"_

_Derek sighed as he looked at Addison._

Noah giggled again.

"Jackson," Noah started, "I am really glad to have you on my service." Noah really made sure he sensed the lust.

Then Jackson said, "You know, here, there's a thing. A thing where when you ride the elevator, weird things tend to happen."

"Like what kind of weird?" Noah asked, keeping her eyes on Jackson's and biting her lip.

"Like," Jackson started, trying to find a way that things wouldn't sound weird, "Sexually tension and stuff, but that's not going to happen, now is it."

"Nope," Noah replied, "There is a line. You are my resident and I am your attending."

"Just asking," Jackson said, seeing Noah lust, "How hard is it to cross this line?"

Then Jackson did it. He scooped Noah up in his arms. Noah giggled, for she got what she wanted. Making out with Jackson in the elevator was defiantly a bonus in her opinion.

The whole time Noah was smiling. First day in Seattle and she was in love with making out with Jackson. She didn't know where it would go from there, but she hoped that it would be good. Who knew what the relationship would be like? Awkward? Fun?

Then, the elevator stopped, and Jackson let go, "Hey," said Noah as Jackson left the elevator, "Feel free to call me Noah."

*******

Derek and Meredith were bickering when Noah came into his office.

"Oh," said Noah as the both stopped yelling and looked at her, "I see this is a bad time."

"No," said Meredith as she headed for the door, "I was just leaving." And she did just that.

"What was that about?" Noah asked as she sat in the chair across from Derek's.

"We've been fighting for a while," Derek said, "We both want different things, and I don't know if I could live with that."

"Don't say that," said Noah, "You guys are perfect, even if that means no McDreamy babies."

"So you've heard," Derek said, forcing a smile.

"Look," Noah said, as she slammed her hands on the desk, "You are Derek Shepherd, you get out of that slump, and you go figure out the problems you have with the person you love. Even if she doesn't want what you want, there had to be some reason you married her. And if you say for the sex, no lie, I will punch you because from what I saw, you aren't so bad yourself." Noah stopped gasping for air, but continued on, "So you are Marybeth better figure it out by the time I get to your house, or you are in so much trouble. You got it?"

"Yeah," said Derek, "You know you really have a way with me."

"Yeah I do," she said, "Now go get out there and apologize to the girl you love."

"Oh does this mean you too?" Derek grinned.

"Hell yeah," Noah smiled, "Now, give me a kiss on the cheek."

"Not going to happen." Derek said as he stood up from his desk.

"Come one Der," Noah pleaded, "Just one."

Derek smiled, "Okay fine." Noah smiled and held her cheek to Derek's.

Derek went to go kiss Noah, but Noah noticed something in his hair, so she turned forward and...

"Derek!"


	5. What a night

**Chapter Five- What a Night**

Noah headed out of the lobby with her stuff. She just noticed that she didn't have a place to stay and there was no way she was going to Derek's house after what happened. She still had all her luggage in her car so that was good. She laughed, her life pretty much sucked now.

"Noah, wait," called Jackson as he ran after her. Noah smiled; this was a sign of relief.

"Hey Jackson," said Noah, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering," He said, "Do you want to go to Joe's bar tonight."

"Sure," said Noah, "Where is it?"

"Here, I'll take you," He said as he put his hand on her waist.

"But I have my car," Noah said as she struggled a little with Jackson's force.

"No," he said, "It's just across the street."

"Okay," Noah agreed as Noah went along with Jackson.

********

Derek paged Meredith to his office for the third time that day. Meredith entered with a sour look on her face.

"Look Derek, this better be important," Meredith hissed. Then Derek walked up to her a kissed her passionately on the lips. Meredith smiled, "Your lips taste different."

All of the colour flushed out of Derek's face, for he didn't think that she would notice. "Yeah, it must have been some of the food," he lied.

"What happened Derek?" Meredith asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Derek persisted. He hated lying to Meredith.

"Look Derek, our relationship can't be supported on lies," Meredith sighed, "Now just tell me."

"Okay," Derek said, "I kissed Noah by accident. She wanted a kiss on the cheek but she faced forward and..."

Meredith took a deep breath, "So you didn't mean it?"

"Yes," Derek forced a smile.

"Well then," said Meredith, "See you when you get home." Then she left.

The Derek thought what if he did have feelings for her?

******

"Okay Jackson," said Noah after Jackson had a few drinks, "Why did you become a surgeon?"

"Because," Jackson said, "Because of my grandfather."

"Harper Avery," Noah said, "Got it. So I take it you were the pretty boy of the family."

"Yeah," said Jackson, barely able to stay on his chair. He was kind of in awe that Noah was able to do that, just know stuff.

"Pretty Boy Jackson," Noah said, "I like it."

"I don't," Jackson laughed.

"Ha ha," Noah laughed, "What do you think would be a good nickname for me? Derek's McDreamy, Mark's McSteamy and you are McPretty. So what does that make me?"

Then Jackson kissed her, "McPretty's girlfriend."

"Well that's not a good title," Noah laughed, but then noticing the time, thought about Derek, "Um, I have to go."

"No you don't," said a very drunk Jackson, "You can come home with me."

"And have sex with you?" Noah questioned, "Not until the third date, maybe."

"Huh?" Jackson asked.

"You have to wait," Noah said, "Trust me, waiting is good."

Jackson grinned.

The Noah left and headed toward Derek's house.

********

When Derek got home, Meredith had a little surprise for him, just to prove to him that she was defiantly the better women. Derek's thoughts of Noah that way disappeared.

Derek walked into the bedroom, bit his tongue, tore off his clothes, and joined Meredith. Little did he know that Noah was right behind him and saw him going into the house, but decided to wait a bit, just in case?

"Derek, I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Noah shouted, "Can you ever forgive me."

No one answered.

"Derek?" Noah called, "Meredith?"

Again there was no answer.

Then Noah heard a noise upstairs and decided to check it out. She slowly walked up the stairs, with a weapon just in case. Then she noticed the door to a room was open so she opened the door slowly and peeked into see Meredith and Derek doing it.

Noah grasped onto her stomach. "Oh no, not again," she said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Not again," Meredith said, "Last time I was able to leave but now, well this is our house."

"I invited her to stay," Derek said, "I thought it would be nice."

"Well, I didn't know she was a peeping Tom," Meredith said with anger.

"Well Richard wasn't one either," Derek defended, "Although it did happen twice with her."

"Great Derek, just great," Meredith said as she got up from bed, put on her house coat and walked out of the room, glaring at Noah on her way out. Noah didn't see it because she was literally puking her guts out.

"Oh God," Derek said as he grabbed onto his head and fell back into his bed.


	6. No Such Thing as Love

**Chapter Six- No such thing as love **

**Sorry about the switches, I hope you guys can just kind of assume whose point of view is whose. This chapter reveals a lot, so I hope you guys like it. If it's not what you wanted, reply and I can fix that. This story I based on your opinions so make sure you reply. Thanks! **

Meredith was downstairs in the kitchen, when Noah came out of the bathroom after she "finished up". Noah's stomach felt empty so she decided that it would be her best intentions to just go to the kitchen and see if there was something to eat down there. She knew the hectic life of a surgeon and thought that there probably wouldn't be.

When Noah walked into the kitchen, Meredith turned around a glared. Noah took a step back when Meredith thought about Jackson and Whoville.

"Hi" she said politely, with a smile in her face. Noah expression told it all, she was confused, "How was your sleep?"

"I actually haven't had any sleep yet," Noah smiled. Why was Meredith being so nice?

"Oh," she frowned, "Well then maybe you should get some. Is there anything you needed help with?"

Noah's stomach growled, "Actually I wouldn't mind if I could get something to eat?"

"Sure," Meredith laughed, "Derek always did talk about you and your stomach. What would you like?"

Noah laughed, "We have these in Vancouver, so do you have"-

"You're from Vancouver?" Meredith interrupted, "I've always wondered what it was like there."

"Rainy," Noah and Meredith laughed. Noah smiled; Meredith was becoming her friend.

"So, what's your life like there?" Meredith asked. It was an awkward question, but Noah felt fine answering it because of Meredith's smile.

"Well, there's James," Noah said, "And then some of my friends from the hospital. Not much."

"Oh, who is James," Meredith said interested. Noah took a look at her and to her surprise Meredith was actually interested in her life.

"James is my roommate, kind of," Noah stuttered, "He wanted a relationship, but I didn't. And the funny part is he's the nicest guy in the world. I don't know why I said no. That sandy blond guy is just so hard to resist for everyone, but me." Meredith was immediately hooked, James sounded just like Finn, and she remember how much she was in love with him. "He's coming down this weekend."

"Oh," said Meredith, "We should invite him to stay here."

"Yeah, it's my birthday so he decided if I couldn't come to him, he would come to me," Noah smiled, "Well; I have to get some sleep."

"Sure," Meredith laughed, "Have a nice night."

"You too," Noah replied as she headed upstairs. But, before she went to bed, she would have to say something to Derek.

"Hey Der," said Noah as she peaked into his room, "I'm really sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to turn around."

"It's okay," said Derek, "What were you two talking about?"

"My birthday, and my life," Noah said, "Wait; I am such a... idiot! I didn't ask anything about her! Oh My Gosh!"

"Its fine," Derek said, "Do you think she is coming back in here?"

"I don't know," Noah hung her head, "But, I'll stay in here for a while."

Then Noah jumped onto the bed, not noticing that Derek did not put his clothes on yet. "This is nice."

"Oh yes," said Derek, "Just me and you."

Now they were both staring at the ceiling, Noah turned to look at Noah, Derek turned to face Noah, and then they kissed.

"No," Noah said as she pulled away from Derek, "Were not repeating what happening in high school. Derek, I'm four years younger than you. This is not happening; I'm not ruining your marriage."

Derek's face was now serious, "I know. We can't let the tension get to us. We have to remember what happened last time."

"Last time Der," Noah cried, "You found Addison and I stayed away from James as long as I could for you. I always thought you loved me, but I'm more like your sister, not your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." Noah said as she pointed to the door.

Then Derek stood up, revealing everything, and threw his boxers on.

Noah was left to think about high school and her relationship with Derek.

_Noah and Derek walked into school on the first day of school hand in hand. They had started dating nearly three months ago. Derek was in grade twelve and Noah in grade nine. Noah was so happy to have Derek there, and for him to be her boyfriend._

"_Got your schedule?" Derek asked as Noah reached her locker, "Now, have a great day and remember, I love you."_

"_I love you too," replied Noah as Derek gave her a kiss on the cheek and left._

_Graduation_

_Noah was at Derek's graduation, sitting front row with his mom and sisters. She was approved by everyone in the family, but Amelia who thought it was weird that her best friend was dating her brother. _

_After graduation, Derek cornered Noah, but not in a bad way, he just really needed to talk to her without anyone around. They had been dating for a year, and Noah thought that this meant that Derek was ready to take the next move. She would simply say no if it came to that._

"_Noah," Derek said gently placing his hands on her shoulders, "You have to understand that now I am going to med school and as much as I wish you could be with me, you can't. I hate to do this, but I think we have to break up."_

"_What?" said Noah, tears forming in her eyes, "No, no, I'll wait."_

"_Noah," Derek said, "You're bound to find someone else that you are in love with and so am I. It's for the best, for both of us."_

"_I'll wait for you Derek," Noah said, "I'll wait forever if that is what it takes."_

"_Noah," Derek said, "It's for the best."_

_Noah cried as Derek gave her a final kiss and then let go of her, forever. The next time Noah heard from Derek, he was getting married to Addison._

"There is no such thing as love," Noah whispered as she headed back to her room, "Not one bit."


	7. Changes

**Chapter Seven- Changes**

"Good morning," Jackson greeted Noah that morning at the hospital. Noah, still unable to focus after the previous night, didn't answer.

"Noah?" Jackson asked, feeling her forehead to make sure she was okay, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said, looking into Jackson's eyes, "Never better."

Then Noah headed to her morning patients rooms, leaving Jackson alone.

"Good Morning," Noah said brightly to her patient, "How are we feeling Rebecca?"

"Okey Dokey," Rebecca replied, smiling.

"I'm going to take that as a well," Noah smiled, "Dr. Kepner, you can take it from here, right?"

"Yep," April said, "So Rebecca..." But Noah was out there to fast, she needed to talk to Derek.

As Noah was walking she couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do. She couldn't stop thinking about what her parents would say, or worse, James.

"_James," said Noah after her and James went up to his room, "Nothing funny is going to happen, right?"_

"_Nope," James lied, "Nothing will happen that is out of the ordinary." In James' point of view, sex wasn't out of the ordinary._

_Then Noah entered James dorm at med school. James took off her jacket and started to kiss her immediately, then he laid her on his bed. Noah pushed James off._

"_What are you doing?" Noah cried, "I'm not having sex with you James."_

"_Why not," James asked, pushing her back to the bed, and kissing her some more._

"_No," Noah cried, "Get off of me James!"_

_James didn't resist, he got off of Noah. "When I say no, you stop!" Noah cried as she grabbed her jacket and left James room._

"_Noah," But she was already gone._

Noah entered Derek's office.

"Der," Noah said, Derek opened his mouth to speak but Noah hushed him, "Don't talk just listen. Last night I pulled away from kissing you because I didn't want to ruin your marriage after what happen with you and Addison. I thought no Noah, don't do this, but then I realized all I wanted was to do that. All my life that is what I wanted, Der. All I ever wanted was you."

Derek stood up, walked around his desk and stood in front on Noah, frowning.

"You don't know," Derek said, "How long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Then he kissed her.

Noah came out of Derek's office smiling; she did exactly what she wanted to do. Meredith saw her walking by and thought that something was up.

"Hey," she said to Jackson, signalling him over there, "Do you think that Noah has a thing for Derek?"

"I don't know," Jackson said, staring at Noah as she walked away, "She wasn't that bright and shiny this morning."

"You don't think..." Meredith said, leaning toward biting her nails.

"No, no way," said Jackson, "Noah wouldn't even have sex with me last night, when I was the one who was drunk."

"Oh," said Meredith, peaking from the bridge at Seattle Grace into Derek's office, "I'm going to go check on Derek."

"Hey," said Jackson grabbing Meredith's arm, turning her around, "Do you want to go for drinks tonight?"

"Sure," Meredith smiled. Then she simply walked in Derek's office, "Hey."

"Hey Mere," Derek said, keeping his eyes focused on his papers, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Meredith said, "I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight."

"Yeah, I'm going to be working late tonight," Derek said, keeping his eyes on his papers, "So, don't wait up."

"Okay," Meredith said as she walked out of his office. She didn't know if Derek was lying or telling the truth.

Then Meredith headed back to Jackson. "I think he is having an affair."

"With April," Jackson mimicked, "Oh Chief Shepherd."

"Shut up," said Meredith, "No, with Noah."

"Derek wouldn't cheat on you," Jackson smiled, "He's in love with you."

"Not lately he hasn't been," Meredith cried, "We've been fighting a lot. I tried to make it up to him last night, but she was there so it didn't happen. Then he came down stairs, apologized, and went back up."

"I'm guessing he apologized for Noah's actions," Jackson smirked, "And I'm guessing it wasn't the apology you were looking for."

"Nope," Meredith said, "Not one bit. I wanted him to apologize for the fighting, and then finish what we started off."

"Look, it doesn't matter," Jackson said, "Mere, you shouldn't have to wait for him to apologize. You are your own person, and if he is controlling what you do, then that's not healthy. If he truly loved you he would apologize to you first thing. Fighting is healthy once in a while, but constantly, Mere you have got to think better for yourself. You deserve the best."

Meredith looked up into Jackson's eyes, "I do deserve the best," she mimicked.

Then, she kissed him.


	8. Affair

**Chapter Eight- Affair**

Derek got off of work at around nine o'clock. Noah was waiting for him at the lobby. When Derek saw Noah, he smiled and she did too.

"Hey Der," Noah smiled, "So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Derek said, giving no explanation for where exactly they were going, "You will just have to wait."

"Der, I've been waiting forever, you know that," She laughed, "So, if we could get there ASAP, I would really appreciate it."

Derek smiled as she put his arm around Noah's back, "Only a little while."

"Okay," Noah agreed as they headed toward her car, "We are good sneakers."

"Well if you consider leaving my car here so Mere doesn't expect anything sneaking," Derek laughed, "Then yes, we are really good at it."

Noah giggled, "But that means you will have to leave early." Then she frowned, she never wanted Derek to leave again.

"Only for today," Derek smiled as he kissed Noah's forehead, "When I'm ready to confront Meredith I will."

"Okay," Noah said as she unlocked her car and they both got in.

"Meredith, are you sure you want Tequila?" Joe the bartender asked as Meredith signally him to come over there.

"Yeah," Meredith said, "My life is going down the toilet anyway so, hey, pour me another."

"Okay," said Joe, "But I will have to take your car keys."

Meredith handed them over with no problem. Then Jackson finished his game of darts with Alex and came over the join her.

"Hey," Jackson said as he put his hand around Mere's back, "How much have you had to drink little miss?"

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila," Joe whispered loudly.

"FLOOR!" Meredith yelled as she fell back in her chair. Luckily Jackson was behind her and caught her.

"You are the funniest girl I know," Jackson smiled as he placed Meredith back onto her chair.

"And I'm the one you love," Meredith whispered as she tried to kiss Jackson but he stopped her.

"How about we wait until we get back to my place," Jackson said. Meredith nodded, Joe threw him her car keys and they headed for Jackson's place.

"Oh, Der," Noah said as they pulled up to his trailer, "This place is so cute and cosy."

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone," Derek said, "I told Meredith that I sold it."

"Well Meredith isn't here anymore," Noah replied, "I am."

"Thank God for that," Derek said as he kissed Noah and they walked into the trailer.

Jackson laid Meredith down on his bed when they got to his house. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Jackson," Meredith laughed, "What am I doing here?"

"Finishing what we started off," Jackson replied, kissing Meredith. She smiled and giggled through the whole thing.

"Wait," Meredith said, her expression turning serious, "What about Derek?"

"I'll be your Derek tonight," Jackson said as he kissed Meredith's neck.

"Chief Avery," Meredith whined, "Oh Chief Avery, you are such a man." Meredith was seduced in everything Jackson did. Jackson undid the button on her jeans and continued kissing her.

"Oh, Jackson."


	9. Waking Up In A New World

**Chapter Nine- Waking Up in a New World**

Meredith woke up in Jackson's bed that morning at around six. She turned around, expecting to see Derek, but was shocked when Jackson lied there, sound asleep. She couldn't remember anything from the previous night, except for going to Joe's and literally down pouring tequila.

Meredith sat up. "Get up," she said as she hit Jackson playfully and he awoke. She ran her hands threw her knotted hair.

"That attitude is going to get you nothing," Jackson smiled, "Except for round two."

Then Jackson pulled Meredith back down but she stopped him, "I'm married, Jackson."

"So is Derek," He said still pulling her down, "And that didn't stop Noah. Come on."

"No," Meredith repeated, "I'm still married."

"Like that stopped you last night," Jackson said, returning his head to his pillow.

"Well," Meredith started, "Last night I way drunk and you took advantage. So I should be blaming you."

"Screw this," Jackson said as he got up from bed. Meredith looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get ready," he shouted, "And I suggest that you do the same."

Then Meredith groaned, got up, and joined Jackson in the shower.

Noah turned over to face the clock. Seven o'clock. Noah thought about going to work, but then remembered that she didn't have to go to work until noon.

"Der," she said as she faced into the middle of the bed, "Last night was..." Then Noah noticed that Derek wasn't even there. "Crap!"

Then Noah thought about what had just happened, she and Derek were back together, but Derek was married, to Meredith. Noah started freaking out. This wasn't supposed to happen. Noah was supposed to come here to start over, not to have everything catch up with her.

Then Noah decided that it would be best if she got out of bed and made herself some breakfast. Derek left her a note.

Gone to work, I'll be back later.

Happy Birthday, love!

DS

Noah smiled. She looked in the fridge; it looked like she would be having fish for breakfast. Derek knew that she absolutely hated fish and pretty much eating anything that could swim, but what else was Noah supposed to eat in the wilderness? She took Derek's fishing rod and decided that she would try to catch something, anything.

James entered Seattle Grace hospital and decided to ask for Noah immediately.

"Noah Hawk, please," he said to the administrator.

"Oh, Noah is not going to be in until noon," she smiled, "But you must be James."

"Yeah," James said.

"Follow me," she said, "I'll take you to Chief Shepherd."

"Okay," James said, confused, "How exactly will he help me?"

"Just wait there," she said, "The chief has a surprise for you."

"Okay," said James as he and the administrator headed up to Derek's office.

Noah came back from the lake with nothing. She was empty handed as she entered the trailer. She decided that it would be best to hit a Timmy's or something. So she got dressed and headed out.

When Noah opened the closet she saw that Derek had bought her a new outfit. She smiled, it was beautiful. So, she put it on and headed outside. She hopped in her car and drove off.

On James' way to the office, he met up with Meredith. "Um, do you happen to know where Chief Shepherd's office is?"

"Yeah," Meredith said bluntly, and then she looked up into James eyes and immediately fell in love, "Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure," James smiled, looking at Meredith. He could tell that she was flirting with him, but she didn't know his little secret.

Then Meredith and James walked up to Derek's Office.

"Um, Hello," mumbled James as he entered Derek's office, "You must be Chief Shepherd."

"Indeed," he said, smiling, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Noah Hawk," James said, "I was hoping that she would be here."

"She won't be in until noon," Derek said, "Oh, you must be James."

"Yeah, I already heard that," said James, "So, where can I find her."

"I'm here Hon," Noah said as she walked into Derek's office tying her hair up, "Thanks for the message, last night was..."

Then James interrupted her, "Oh no, Noah."


	10. Dirty Mistresses Club

**Chapter Ten- Welcome to the Dirty Mistresses Club**

James cornered Noah. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Rekindling my love," Noah said light and bubbly, "I am, and always have been in love with Derek."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," James said as he headed down the hallway, "When he picks her."

"He won't," Noah snapped, but James just waved at her.

"See you at the party," he called out to her. Noah then considered the options, what if he did pick her?

Noah sat down with Jackson at lunch.

"I slept with a married person," Jackson and Noah said at the same time, "Really, Who?"

"Okay you first," Jackson said, not on time with Noah.

"Derek," said Noah.

"Meredith," said Jackson.

"Wow," Noah exclaimed, "We are like the two only people who can break them up."

"Oh, hell no," Jackson laughed, "You've never heard of Rose, or Finn."

"I've been here for a few days," Nosh smiled, "I don't know everything."

"You sure don't," Mark laughed. He overheard the conversation and decided to invite them to, something, "That's why you are the newest member of the dirty mistresses club."

Jackson laughed.

"You too," Mark said as he patted Jackson on the back, "Welcome to the dirty mistresses club."

As Mark walked away, Jackson said, "He does get that I am a guy."

"Yeah," said Noah, "But he's probably club captain."

They both laughed.


End file.
